


La Chandelle oubliée/The Forgotten Candle

by pigeon_draws_and_writes_stuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Love Poems, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeon_draws_and_writes_stuff/pseuds/pigeon_draws_and_writes_stuff
Summary: Français:Just un petit poème inspiré par la relation romantique entre Lance et Allura. Je pense que Allura n'aimaent pas Lance. Donc j'ai ecrit ce poème pour l'illustrer. La version française est en haut▪English:I wrote a little poem about Lance and Allura's relationship in Voltron. I think Allura never really loved Lance, nothing against her, him or anyone who ships them, its just my opinion. There's an english translation further down.





	La Chandelle oubliée/The Forgotten Candle

(Français)  
si j'étais une chandelle,

je ne serais pas allumé.

je serais en solitude mélancolique,

au fond d'un tiroir obscuré

un jour, une personne me trouverait,

et avec son allumette, elle m'enflammerait.

je laisserait son feux me brûler,

afin de lui fournir de la clarité.

je travaillerais jour et nuit,

mais je me trouverais sans ennui.

car, devant moi, j'eclairerais un face,

plus jolie que toute notre race.

en travaillant tout le temps sans cesse,

je me diminuerais trop vite.

et un jour je me trouverais

Une balle de cire, toute petite

elle trouverait que mon feux,

ne serait pas assez vigoureux.

donc elle me jeterait aux ordure,

comme un intrus, seul et méprisé

-Galiléo Pigeon Edwards (2019)

(English)

The Forgotten Candle

if I were a candle, 

I would not be lit. 

I would be melancholy and lonely

In the corner of a dark drawer.

one day, Allura would find me, 

and with her match, she would ignite me.

I would let her fire burn me, 

in order to provide her with clarity.

I would work day and night, 

but I would find myself filled with delight. 

because, in front of me, I would light a face, 

prettier than all those of our race. 

working myself all the time,

I would decline too quickly. 

and one day I would find myself 

A small ball of wax.

she would find that my fires, 

would not be vigorous enough. 

and she would throw me to the junk

Like and intruder in my own family

**Author's Note:**

> Dans le poem, Lance se trouve infatué par Allura et ils se travaille trop fort pour l'impressiomer, et a la fin elle lui abandonne.  
▪  
In the poem, Lance finds himself infatuated by Allura, so he works himself too had to impress her. And in the end she leaves him.  
(Sorry if my english grammar is bad)


End file.
